User talk:SsorceniviD
WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE. PLEASE LEAVE A NEW MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM. SINCE MY TALK PAGE IS GETTING TOO LONG, I'VE DIVIDED IT IN ARCHIVES. THIS ONE IS THE THIRD. Spotlight Request Hi. You seem to be doing a great job expanding the content of this wiki. There are a few things that need to be worked on to meet the spotlight criteria. You have a bunch of ; could you please sort them out? Also could you please add a link to in your sidebar menu (wherever you feel it fits). Finally, and most importantly, your custom skin appears to be incomplete; the top space is just blank, the logo cuts off mid-picture, and there is no "Wikia" logo visible. Additionally some things are unreadable (black on black) on the main page as well. Please finish customizing your skin (you may find users at the Forums can help if you have questions), and fix the other issues. Let me know when you have done all of that and I will look at your wiki again for the spotlight. -- Wendy (talk) 00:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Great! I'm glad to see you working on these things. Let me know when you have finished the uncategorized pages and I will add your wiki to the approved spotlights queue. The spotlights are usually scheduled sometime within 4-6 weeks after being approved and run for about 2 weeks once they go live. -- Wendy (talk) 23:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi. Most of the skin looks fine, but to me it looks odd and incomplete that you have moved the whole page down to accomodate the oversized "logo" image and then left the right side of that area black. If you are going to push down the content area, you should have a graphic all the way across; otherwise you are pushing stuff people want to see off the bottom of the page for no real reason. While I like both the top panel image and the face you are using for a logo, I think they are not working well together; I'd recommend to pick one or the other and design around it. Also it is hard to read the white text on the silver page bars. -- Wendy (talk) 17:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Hi. Great job with the skin -- that looks much nicer. However I still am seeing a bunch of . -- Wendy (talk) 02:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Great. I've added this wiki to the upcoming spotlights list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately I don't have any idea where they keep the images until they go live. So you will see it probably in about a month or so, when the spotlight goes up. -- Wendy (talk) 01:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi I have had a problem with my computer and it will take about 3-4 days to fix, I will be on as soon as I can. I am truly sorry about this SDchichiri 17:42, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Well, I'm back... And about the signature, I could handle it myself, thank you. The Violent Intent; One Who Covers Everything With Blood. 02:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Depends, do we have enough pictures and photos? And another thing, might take awhile before I could completely memorize it, so I'll start reading about those templates. If the king does not move, his subordinates would not follow. OH, and about the medal, I don't like too much formatted medals spoilers I think there is something wrong with the spoiler template the words are not showing up but the picture is I cant figure out what is wrong. are you seeing the same problem? bubble I would love to talk bubble. how do you do it? Talk bubbles Alright then, considering that I don't know anything about progress... at all... I would like to accept your offer concerning about my "SIGNATURE". Oh, by the way, I am specifically at South-East Asia, Philippines, Bacoor, Cavite. As usual, it cannot be found on the Google Earth, unless... you search for Philippines. Arigato gozaimasu The Violent Intent; One Who Covers Everything With Blood. 02:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I want to work on the Archive... It's a tool that lets you keep things that you don't want to erase, to archive it. Here's an example: Click this!. It's really useful when your page is full, you want to keep so many pictures that you have to archive them, talk page is full, and lots of more things. I really wish I could do this but I can't because of my short time on the computer, besides, I did this archive thing but it wasn't really succesful at all. I would like you to try it out. Are we understanding each others sentences? A so long, goodbye? Don't call yourself a hag... Yes, I'm pretty sure that I know that sick bastard, and I also know that I hate him for being a sick bastard, because he doesn't have cool role in FF except for transforming everyone into "Monsters" -Genesis Did I say sick bastard trice? Fushigi Yugi